


【Mystic Messenger】迷霧

by cholechoy308



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholechoy308/pseuds/cholechoy308
Summary: SaeyoungXmcXsaeranSaeyoung se後無劇情可言Ooc全是我錯兄弟丼亂寫求輕噴





	【Mystic Messenger】迷霧

**Author's Note:**

> SaeyoungXmcXsaeran  
Saeyoung se後  
無劇情可言  
Ooc全是我錯  
兄弟丼  
亂寫求輕噴

不需任何原因理由，雙子愛上同一個人不是理所當然嗎？

“嗯⋯⋯”感受著兩道粗重溫熱的呼吸噴薄在胸前與後脖上，隨著他們的動作上移，你被動地昂首望向天花板的吊燈。微微張開柔軟的雙唇，用力呼吸嘗試讓當機已久的大腦運轉起來，到底為什麼會導致現在的情況？因為丈夫的弟弟向你告白了？因為喝醉後和一直被你視為弟弟的人做愛了？還是因為⋯⋯你一直嘗試隱瞞的真相最後還是被丈夫知道了？

在結婚前，saeyoung耍賴非要在臥室在放一張king size的大床。雖然當初覺得浪費，但最終還是被它柔軟順滑的觸感給攻陷。你曾幻想的同居後的嬉戲快樂，也在這大床上與saeyoung一一實現了。  
只是⋯⋯現在超乎你想像。

儘管是柔和的燈光，眼前的吊燈似乎要把你內心污穢不堪的想法一覽無遺。你選擇閉上雙眼把所有刺目，不想面對的問題全拒之門外，但在黑暗中五官變得更加敏銳。修長的手指如鋼琴家般在他們最熟練的琴鍵上起舞，一個滑音撫過渾圓的乳房，平坦白晢的腹部，滑至隱蔽的毛髮中，一個顫音快速來回逗弄著微腫的花蒂，而你在這樣的刺激下如手指的主人所願不禁帶著哭腔細聲叫喊。

在尚未得以喘息之時，另一隻手在輕顫的紅豆上一個又一個的跳音，溫熱的手心蓋上早已挺立的乳尖連同乳肉用力揉捏著。即使你想避開身後那亂來的雙手，若身體向前傾就如同將小穴往另一隻手裡送，手指也順勢攪動深入，發岀噗哧噗哧的水聲。明明被粗暴對待，但身體仍不受控地發軟發熱，就連那裡也不斷地吐岀液體。以往被saeyoung調教下變得敏感的身體，再加上他千奇百怪的玩意及技巧，一直在情事中為你帶來各式各樣的愉悅。不過從現在開始有點討厭自己渾身弱點的肉體，不斷暴露你對這些撫慰只是欲拒還迎的事實。

“舒服嗎？”微微滲汗的掌手牢牢地捂住你雙眼。

是saeran的聲音。

你一聲不吭，即使內心的欲望像大火般快將你燃燒殆盡，叫囂著想被誰狠狠地疼愛，但你殘餘的理智尚努力握緊深淵中的唯一一根繩子。為甚麼saeyoung知道他最愛的兩人背著他做愛亦能若無其事？甚至⋯⋯做這種事？  
“親愛的這種時候還能發愣嗎？”saeyoung嬉笑的語氣傳入耳畔。一直搗弄你蜜穴的手終於離去，卻帶來一陣陣空虛。

“不如我們玩個遊戲吧？”

“⋯⋯遊戲？啊，嗯！”下身突如其來的刺激令你嬌喘連連。

“猜猜是誰，親愛的？”你感到指腹在你柔嫩的花蒂順時針打轉，剩餘的手指模仿著陽具抽插著。

第一次後悔自己比誰都了解他們，得不到答案勢不罷休的性格。上一次喝醉後並非完全沒有記憶，你只好低聲吶吶道岀你小叔的名字“⋯⋯saeran。”名字道岀之際，體內的手指停止動作，你在黑暗中不安地猜測即將發生的事情。

“Bingo！”眼睛上的束縛離去，睜開雙眼只看見saeyoung如蜂蜜般的金眸盪漾著你熟悉的愛意。你的不安頓時如潮水退去，像呵護某種寶物般，緩慢地伸出雙手捧著他的臉頰喃喃道“為甚麼？”

Saeyoung輕吻你的手心，留下濕潤的痕跡同時你的內心似乎被甚麼划過，癢癢的。

“我比誰都更愛你們，你們的幸福就等於我的幸福。當我知道saeran的心意時，除了驚訝，還有安心⋯⋯”

Saeyoung的前額與你相抵，那雙金眸閃爍“因為我知道你對saeran並非無意。”

聞言你下意識地想開口乞求他的原諒，但他指腹微微用力摩擦著你嬌嫩欲滴的唇瓣，阻止了你的道歉“這是雙倍的快樂⋯⋯我們會永遠在一起。”

“讓我們好好疼愛你，嗯？”

繩子，斷了。


End file.
